Rabid Raccoon
The Rabid Raccoon sporadically visits wranglers fishing in the Lake Freezberg region. When it approaches, you will see the following message: "The Rabid Raccoon is near by..." "What do you want to do?" You are given 4 options: # Stay calm and don't move. # Take off and run. # Offer it my next few catches. (depends on the Rabid Raccoon's hunger) # Shoot with the Love Dart/Poison Dart! (works best with a level 66+ pole) Outcomes Wranglers can gain or lose gold and goodness/evilness points depending on the option chosen, pole level and chance. Examples of possible outcomes for choosing each option are provided below: Choosing option 1: * Yes! The rabid raccoon left me alone! Gained 1,785 gold and 344 evilness/goodness from the Rabid Raccoon! * No! The rabid raccoon noticed me! It took 3,650 gold and 348 evilness/goodness from me. Choosing option 2: * Yes! I lost the rabid raccoon! Gained 2,386 gold and 459 evilness/goodness from the Rabid Raccoon! * No! I couldn't escape the rabid raccoon's quickness. It took 1,485 gold and 287 evilness/goodness from me. (You will be sent back to San Digloo) Choosing option 3: * Yes! The Rabid Raccoon was just testing me and isn't hungry! * Yes! The Rabid Raccoon appreciated my kind gesture and decided not to take my next catch because I'm such a classy wrangler! * The rabid raccoon accepted the offer and is waiting for my next catch. Gained 5,571 gold and 1,158 evilness/goodness from the Rabid Raccoon! :Note: The Rabid Raccoon will take your next 1-3 catches (excluding crew and captain trips). You will not receive points, gold, or goodness/evilness for these catches. You will receive quest credit for catching a fish if otherwise applicable. The Flying Penguin or Polar Bear will accept catches on behalf of the Rabid Raccoon if you travel away. :While the Rabid Raccoon is awaiting your next catch, you will see messages such as: :*“*Thinks about robbing banks instead of waiting for fish...*” :*“*Adjusts red bandana, then scratches ice where an old fish once was*” :*“Ya don't wanna know what I did to the last wrangler who didn't catch me a fish.” :*“*Sniff... sniff* *mmmmmm*” :*“*Scratch* *Scratch*” :*“Rrararrrrrgggle barrrggblele eeeeerrrgglelble” :*“Fish...” Choosing option 4 (requires Love Dart or Poison Dart add-on): * Yes! The rabid raccoon couldn't bear the love/sting and took off! Gained 2,745 gold and 522 evilness/goodness from the Rabid Raccoon! * No! The rabid raccoon took advantage of my dart shooting inexperience and attacked! It took 5,490 gold and 522 evilness/goodness from me. Rabid Raccoon Collectables Collectables are a "glory award" / "achievement award" that wranglers can show off. Each collectable belongs to a specific collection set and vary in rarity. The Rabid Raccoon items can be found in the advanced stages of Icelantica when the coon goes out on the prowl. Rewards: (2) Large Ice Cube & (7) Deckhand Voucher Fake Ear (Rare) The Raccoon's ear is made of synthetic fibers, as it's a fake ear that detaches with ease. This rabid little ear muff has seen numerous battles. : This collectible may be dropped when using any of the options except running away. : Messages: :*“Ahh! I nearly took the Rabid Raccoon's Fake Ear!” :*“I received the Rabid Raccoon's Fake Ear!” Kickin Paw (Very Rare) The Raccoon paw is a fairly difficult find, as the rabid raccoon has swift kicking action and doesn't give this gem away with ease. : This collectible may be dropped when sharing your catch. : Messages: :*“Ahh! I nearly took the Rabid Raccoon's Kickin Paw!” Fluffy Tail (Extremely Rare) The Raccoon's tail is a rare find. You won't see this tail on top of a Daniel Boone hat. : This collectible may only be dropped when using the Love/Poison Dart option. Category:Lake Freezberg Category:Enemy